Penguinz0
Cr1TiKaL, (also known as Penguinz0 and Charlie) on YouTube, is a gaming commentator on who has received critical acclaim for his dry humor and repetition in the usage of the word "nipple", which has eventually developed to become synonymous with his character and description. He is often regarded as one of the "funniest YouTube commentators", being ranked first by the percentage of votes in the "Top-ten" website, under the category of "Funniest YouTube Commentators". Penguinz0 was in the public of the American Ninja Warrior in Orlando, but nobody knowns which person in the public he can be. His early classification of videos focused primarily on tutorials on video games and performing glitches, which has evolved into a variety of video games he has experimented and commentated over. He has a monotonous and low voice which has been deemed an icon of his style of humor in commentating. Early Videos And Status Cr1TiKaL first joined YouTube on May 7, 2007. Following a brief period of time, he uploaded his first video on August 5 on the same year. It was titled "gears of war jetpack glitch (NO Standbye or lag switch) AP" and its main topic was on the performance of a glitch in the video game "Gears Of War". His video received little attention and he made a few other videos which followed by a video on a montage of his sniping in video games and a short ser ies of videos attributing to Halo 3, Gears Of War Series and Bioshock. These videos all gained little reception and attention. He gained brief popularity on his first video where he actually commentated over it, which was "Aliens vs Predator Let Rock Achievement Guide". His low voice was noted by several YouTubers who had watched his video who praised his notable "deep voice" and "seriousness". Cr1TiKaL allegedly took note of his performance in the video and began commentating over several videos, though they mainly focused on tutorials and were more solemn. His first brush with humor was touched on in his video "Battlefield BC 2 Hilarious Round Saving Destruction", which was about an accident in the video game Battlefield BC 2 which he considered humorous. He would later upload several videos concerning humerous moments and periods transpiring through Battlefield BC 2. His intentional sarcasm in expressing humor over commentating developed over a string of videos, which he entitled the "Fun Tactics". They consisted of mainly humorous and ludicrous methods of protection and assault by making use of the primary and secondary actions, movements and weapons used in the video games. His first video in which he completely focused on delivering humor in the form of insults and sarcasm through commentary was the video titled "Modern Warfare 2 Ground War 1-20 Gameplay and Commentary". He deliberately delivered a hilariously bad performance in playing a "Ground War" of "Team Deathmatch" in the multiplayer category of "Modern Warfare 2". In his content, he repeatedly insulted players who killed him while poking fun at himself and repetitive use of self-encouragement in which he praised himself while also using mild forms of criticism. The video, as a result, gained wide critical acclaim and performed better than his early videos in terms of views. He will later cover a variety of video games, while commentating over Call of Duty games with the same "terrible" performances. Rise In Popularity His videos had gained high critical acclaim following his commentaries over video games. They were often praised as "hilarious" and "sarcastic" and several YouTubers claimed to have cried out of laughter. However, his audience expanded at a rapid rate after he uploaded a video titled "The Most Difficult Game Ever Created Gameplay and Commentary". In the content, he commentated over playing the online computer game titled "QWOP" and associated it with the "hardest game he had ever played". The game's goal was to control the movements of an athlete to produce a running stance in order to complete a dash. Cr1TiKaL repeatedly lashed out at the game itself and the production while attempting to move the character but fail. Cr1TiKaL's primary focus was on sarcasm, commentary and insult as he attempts to complete the game. The video ended with him failing and cursing the video game. The video eventually gained popularity and Ray William Johnson took note of the video and reviewed it, establishing the humor and praised Cr1TiKaL's sense of insults and association with the word "nipple". The video's view count subsequently raised at a drastic rate and Cr1TiKaL earned a huge number of views, along with his number of subscribers increasing at an exponential rate. Career Several rumors and claims attribute Cr1TiKaL's relation to a partnership with an unknown source of a company. He is allegedly being paid in relation to his videos and topics but uses the money to pay off charities. His first note on charities was highlighted upon on his video concerning "Charity", in which he discusses about his financial matters and his motive to give money to charities. He also confirmed that he was not being paid to make his videos, though rumors will eventually rise about him establishing a partnership with another company after his videos on charities were made, which focuses on his "philanthropy". Due to his high anonymity, there has been little clues or hints towards his career and his actual life, though some rumors have been layered by several YouTubers with similar claims, including a substitute teacher. Style Cr1TiKaL is widely known for his usage on colorful vulgars and "creative curses". He has also been associated by a wide range of audiences with the word "nipple", due to his excessive habit of voicing it out whenever he encounters a problematic situation in a video game he commentates over. He previously covered a small range of first and third person shooters, though he currently plays a variety of video games that had gained cult followings in the public and often blatantly describes them through sarcasm. He often uses sarcasm to deliberately praise and criticize video games' points and values in morals, often subjecting himself to experimentation with the video games' environment. His dry humor is often subjective to the topics of the video games, though his usage of vocabulary and reactions are considered universal in his range of video games. He is also noted to "not fear anything", due to his subtle responses/reactions to typically terrifying scenarios in video and indie games, though he was once shocked by the sudden swift appearance of a leaf in a "Medal of Honor" video game commentary and several of his subscribers have jokingly teased him ever since with such points and reminders. Anonymity Cr1TiKaL is known to rarely interact with his audience, with the exception of videos and series . He rarely replies to YouTube comments, despite his active use of replying in his earlier videos. When he replies, it is often towards questions that highlight the importance of his videos and his replies are often abrupt and brief. In his video entitled "Messages", he claims he often replies to Youtube private messages. His real life status is also often debated furiously upon his subscribers, though a video gained notoriety among his subscribers after it highlighted Cr1TiKaL's apparent "face", when the link is clicked through his FaceBook profile and is connected to a photograph in an album that depicts a teenager in a large shirt with tattoos scribbled on both of his arms, and he is making a supposed "gang" symbol. This has sparked off large debates over whether the teenager is Cr1tiKaL. Cr1TiKaL has not responded to the photographs and has revealed little about how he looks. In the video "Paint the Town Red Gameplay and Commentary" Cr1tiKal mentioned posting a snap chat story a day of himself playing the recorder, then proceeded to post his snap chat username in the comments. Several fans claim to have been added by him, and are spreading a video and a photo. It is currently unclear if this is a hoax or not. Real life Little confirmed information has been attributed to his character and life, though on his channel, it is revealed that he is from the United States. He also claims to have a car, though this is widely considered to be one of his jokes. In a "Black Ops" video, he claimed to have "gone to school, paused the recording, and returned with straight A's ", which has gained controversy over whether he is still young enough to go to school or was simply an implication of sarcasm. On his video "Aliens vs Predator Let Rock Achievement Guide" a comment was found by the user xTwistedHitsx which read "damn charlie your voice got deep" which may be evidence towards Penguinz0's real first name. This was later confirmed by the text in the video "I still can't think of title", where the game saves in Charlie's user profilehttps://youtu.be/3xgy4BL01_E?t=5m27s. There have been several cases of people digging deep and finding out his true identity, but for his own privacy this information will not be posted on this article. If enough internet searching is done, his identity can be found. In his Five Nights at Freddy's video, he tells the story of when he was 19, he accidentally pissed in a girl's mouth when he was getting a blowjob, but stated their relationship still continued after that. On September 20, 2015, Cr1TiKaL officially revealed his real name to be Charlie in the video "About Me" https://youtu.be/094p-cfItds?t=2m2s. This confirmed previous theories that Charlie in the credits of Lucius II was referring to Cr1TiKaL. Cr1TiKaL is either 32-33 or 20-21. In 2007, Cr1TiKaL stated that he was 28 years old in his account description, so the evidence above might not be valid. Contact Cr1TiKaL created a Twitter account that he uses only for posting proof of donations. He also has a Gmail account. Cr1TiKal has also revealed his snapchat "big_moist" Trivia *In his "More Messages" video, it is revealed he voices an American Slob and American Tourist in the upcoming game Tropico 5. *His favourite game is Psychonauts, while his favourite online game is Halo 2. *He briefly stated he is older than 19. *His channel inspired Youtubers like Robbaz and commenters like JJ. *He seems to show respect to all YouTubers. *His grandfather is known to pull out his genitalia whenever he visits *His stamina doesn't last long *he doesn't drive a volvo *the penguin was his favorite animal *He lives in Tampa, Florida. Known by Fitlife foods in Florida said on Criken livestream 7/9/15 *His snapchat revealed his face here: http://the-sleepiest-cloud.tumblr.com/post/131503226904 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers